


Suit and Tie

by Boyswhofellout



Series: Ambrollins [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Seth, M/M, Smut, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: A night out to a fancy event can't end soon enough for Dean.





	Suit and Tie

Dean hated a fair amount of things. He hated losing matches, he hated being called a lunatic, he hated when he and Seth argued, but most of all, Dean hated getting dressed up. Suits were the bane of Dean’s existence, but Seth asked nicely and who could refuse that man? Dean stood in the mirror adjusting his tie, already hating the feel of the nice black suit he wore. It was too constricting, the collar was too close to his neck and the only reason he thoughts ties should exist was for the purpose of Seth tying him up.

Dean smirked at the though, god this night better end with just that or Dean would be a very unhappy man. “What are you smiling about?” Dean heard Seth say from the doorway of their bedroom.

“Just thinking about you,” Dean said, looking at Seth in the mirror. Seth smiled and walking into the room, his natural swagger catching Dean’s attention. What about Seth didn’t Dean love?

Seth turned Dean to face him and fixed the tie Dean was struggling with, “My my, you are looking good,” Seth commented, his own blue suit clinging to his body. Dean gave his boyfriend a once-over and had to mentally shake the dirty thoughts from his mind. Seth licked his lips as he watched Dean do the same. With the tie still in his hand, Seth pulled Dean in for a kiss, “What are you thinking about now?” he asked and placed a few more kisses down Dean’s jawline and on the parts of his throat that weren’t covered by his dress shirt.

Dean groaned, “You, definitely still you.”

“What about me?” Seth encouraged, well aware of the growing hardness in Dean’s nice fitting dress pants.

“How badly I want to forget this whole event and just have you take me every which way,” Dean answered truthfully.

Seth chuckled against Dean’s throat and pulled away, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Dean only nodded, unable to speak, “Well, if you behave tonight and get through this event with minimal complaining, you’ll get your wish.”

Dean groaned again, “Promise?”

Seth smirked and once again pulled Dean in for a kiss, “Promise.” Just then, they heard a knock on the front door. “Ah,” Seth said and pulled away, “That’s probably Roman,” he said and left Dean standing in their bedroom, his hard-on straining against his dress pants. Curse that beautiful man and the things he did to Dean. Dean took a moment trying to think of things to calm himself down before going to greet Roman, images of his grandma coming to mind in an effort. It worked, and Dean was soon following Seth and Roman out to the car.

Roman had driven there to meet them, and they agreed that Roman should drive since his car had the most space. The three pilled in the car and were off, Seth in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio and getting the directions to the event. The car ride was short lived, the event having been close by, but the relative silence between the three friends gave Dean time to think about tonight. He let his mind wander, which of course was a huge mistake since he wasn’t really able to hide his obvious arousal. He coughed uncomfortably, making Roman look at him in the rearview mirror and Seth turned to look at him.

“Everything okay?” Roman asked Dean, who sat directly behind him. Seth’s eyes stared back into Dean’s and followed Dean’s body language and spotted his discomfort. Seth stayed silent, but an evil smirk crossed his lips and he winked at Dean before turning back about.

Dean cleared his throat, “M’fine. Just a little hungry. They are feeding us, aren’t they?” he asked to try and get his mind on something besides Seth’s dick.

Roman laughed, “Yeah, I think I heard something like that.” He flicked his eyes back to the road and the drive went back to being silent save for the radio. When they finally arrived, Dean had managed to yet again shake his hard-on and prayed to whoever was listening that this night went by fast. The event was a charity event, a way to help raise funds for Connor’s Cure, the recent organization the WWE took under its wing. The goal of the night was to mingle with as many rich people as possible in order to get them to donate. Some people were really good at schmoozing, like Seth, but Dean was less savvy with that kind of thing. Ass kissing just wasn’t up his alley.

The good news, however, was that people liked each Shield member separately, but what they really loved was seeing The Shield as a whole, which meant Dean never had to be stuck on his own. Roman was also relieved by this; he could lay on the schmooze, but he also wasn’t really a fan of doing it. Most of the night, the two men let Seth take charge of the conversation, adding in their own relative bits only when they felt absolutely necessary. Finally, the night wound down to dinner and totaling up all the money earned that night. 

“Thank god, I’m starving,” Dean said as they sat down. They were at a table with other superstars including Finn, Bayley, Becky, Sheamus, and Braun. They made polite conversation with the table members and ate, but Dean felt this excited pit in his stomach when Stephanie and Hunter made their closing speech and let them all go home. 

Dean said his pleasantries and goodbyes quickly, all but yanking Seth out of the room. Seth laughed and stopped Dean in his tracks, “Not so fast, Dean.” Dean just looked at Seth, a glum look on his face, but he sighed and nodded and stuck around for finishing conversations.

“Are you lot coming back to Randy’s?” Sheamus asked as the three got ready to leave, “He’s hosting an after party, alcohol was promised.”

Roman smiled and laughed, “Well that’s right up your alley,” he joked. 

Sheamus laughed, “Aye, that it is. Your’s too, last I checked. So, we’ll see you there?”

Dean looked at Seth, eyes pleading for him to say no. Seth looked at his boyfriend, “Nah, I got a beer in the fridge and a bed at home calling my name, right Dean?” Seth asked.

Dean had to stop himself from visibly sighing in relief, “Right, yeah. And I don’t want to be in this monkey suit any longer than I have to be, my sweatpants are calling my name.” The table residents laughed and nodded, then said their goodbyes and the group went their separate ways. 

When the three finally made it to the car, Dean sighed in relief and loosened his tie, his two companions doing the same. The car ride was equally as quiet as it had been on the way there, save for the radio. Small talk was an effort and they were tired after a long night of talking to person after person. Dean once again allowed his mind to roam, this time taking comfort in the fact that his dirty thoughts would come true any second.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow,” Roman called out the window as Seth and Dean walked into their place. They waved to Roman and watched him drive off.

They entered the house, flicking on the lights as they walked through the dark home. Seth flicked on the kitchen light and grabbed the beforementioned beer, twisting off the cap and taking a sip. Dean stood in the doorway, his hard-on very obvious in his pants.

Seth just chuckled, taking another sip of beer and then setting it down on the counter. “C’mere,” he told Dean and held out his hand. Dean stepped forward and allowed himself to be pulled to Seth, “You managed to make it though the night with minimal complaining, I’m proud,” he said and pulled Dean in for a kiss. At this point, Dean was so riled up and desperate for Seth’s touch that he didn’t even try to hold back the soft moan that escaped his lips. Seth was only encouraged by the sound and kissed Dean deeper, harder this time.

“Seth, please,” Dean begged. Seth just smiled and pushed Dean up against the island in the kitchen, his arms on either side of Dean to trap the man. 

“Bedroom, go,” Seth instructed. Dean had to stop himself from moaning at the sound of Seth’s voice; it was demanding and forceful. Dean all but ran up the stairs, Seth on his heels as they went. 

Once they were in the room, Seth closed the door and slammed Dean against it. Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s again, this time with force and with need. “That suit looks damn good on you,” Seth told him when he broke the kiss. “What a shame it has to come off,” he said and started unbuttoning the button up. Dean started working on Seth’s shirt, but he was so excited and the buttons were so annoying.

“How much do you like this shirt?” Dean asked in between Seth’s brutal kisses.

“I have more,” Seth said. With that, Dean got fed up and just ripped the shirt open, buttons flying in every which direction. He pushed the material off his boyfriend’s shoulders and worked himself out of his own suit jacket and shirt. Seth flicked open the button on Dean’s pants and then undid his own and soon the two were in nothing but their underwear. Seth immediately took the opportunity to palm at Dean’s now-very-solid hard-on, making Dean moan under his touch. Without a word, Seth dropped to his knees and pulled Dean’s dick into his mouth.

Dean sucked in a breath, “Fuck,” he groaned as Seth worked him. Seth was good at many things, but getting all of his boyfriend’s dick into his mouth was one of his best accomplishments. Much to Dean’s displeasure though, Seth’s mouth was gone quicker than it came. “Seeeeth,” Dean whined, dragging out the ‘e’.

“I said you got through the night with minimal complaining, but you were still a very impatient boy,” Seth said dangerously, his breath ghosting across Dean’s dick.

Dean made an effort to hide his smile, “So what’s my punishment?”

Seth smirked and stood up, “Well, you misbehaved but you weren’t terrible, so I’ll go easy tonight,” he said. He took the tie that still sat loosely around Dean’s neck and pulled him to the bed and pushed him down, taking the tie off after he did. Seth undid his own tie and held it in his hand. “On your knees, face the wall and put your arms to the headrest,” Seth demanded. Dean immediately did as he was told, his cock twitching at Seth’s tone and the look in his blown-out eyes. Seth came around and tied Dean’s hands to the headboard and then slipped off his remaining briefs. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and stood back at the foot of the bed.

“Shit,” Dean said softly as he felt Seth’s weight get added to the bed and heard the sound of the lube bottle flicking open. He couldn’t really see what Seth was doing, so he yelped out a bit when he felt Seth’s fingers, covered in lube, begin to open him up. As much as Seth wanted to immediately enter Dean, certain steps had to be taken in order to not hurt his lover. Finally, when Seth though Dean was ready enough, Seth moved forward and slowly entered Dean.

Seth let out a string of profanities, “Ready?” Seth asked as Dean relaxed around Seth’s length.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Dean breathed out. Seth pulled back out and slammed back into Dean, causing Dean to moan loudly. Seth found a nice pace, but Dean wasn’t having it, “Please, Seth.”

“Tell me what you want,” Seth demanded.

“Pound me into this mattress, Seth,” Dean chocked out. Seth smirked and followed his boyfriend’s wishes, setting a much more brutal pace. He leaned forward and grabbed up a bunch of Dean’s hair, and shifted a bit to get a better angle.

“Shit, you feel so fucking good,” Seth swore, his other hand on Dean’s waist and would definitely leave bruises there, but Dean couldn’t care less.

Dean cursed as Seth hit him right in the prostate, “Seth, m’close. Please let me-”

“Uh-uh, me first. You think tying you up was your punishment? Please, I know you love that shit. Your punishment is you don’t get to cum until I say so, got it?” Seth asked. Seth pulled Dean’s hair and leaned down over the man so he was close to his ear, “I asked you a question.”

Dean moaned, “Yes, sir.”

It was Seth’s turn to moan, he loved when Dean called him sir. “Shit,” he cursed as he felt his climax coming, “I’m gonna- ah,” Seth said as he spilled his seed inside Dean. It took everything in Dean’s power not to come right then, but he forced it back.

“Seth, please,” Dean pleaded as Seth pulled out of him, his cum dripping out of the brutalized hole. After another moment, Seth got up and untied Dean and pushed him so that he was on his back.

“You did so well,” Seth told Dean as he sank back into the bed. He crawled on top of Dean and kissed him passionately, then worked his way down to Dean’s throat and bit down just enough to leave a perfect mark. Seth worked at Dean’s neck, his desire to leave his mark taking over. By the time he was done, Dean had a rather prominent bite mark and a dark bruise on his neck. Dean moaned under Seth’s touch, “Your turn,” Seth said and kissed his way down’s Dean body. Without hesitation, Seth took Dean into his mouth with no hands and Dean couldn’t help the loud moan that came tumbling from his kissed-sore lips.

“Fucking hell, Seth,” Dean breathed as he felt his dick hit the back of Seth’s mouth and then down his throat. Dean’s hand flew to grab up a bunch of Seth’s hair, the other hand firmly grasping the pillow his head laid on. Seth bobbed his head and flicked his eyes up to look at Dean as he worked him. Finally, he needed air and Dean whined at the loss of contact.

“God, you’re so pretty when you’re needy,” Seth said as Dean writhed beneath him. Once Seth was set, he once again swallowed Dean down and this time, his tongue moved back and forth on the underside of Dean’s dick. The new sensation began sending Dean to his climax, and Seth could tell.

“Don’t stop,” Dean pleaded as his climax began to build. Seth pulled his mouth of Dean and sucked at just the tip, hollowing his cheeks for maximum suction. He flicked his tongue out over Dean’s head and that was it, Dean came with a moan and shot his load into Seth’s ready mouth. Seth stroked Dean a few more times, ensuring he got the last of Dean before releasing his dick with a pop. He stuck out his tongue to show Dean that there was nothing there, having swallowed the load. Dean only moaned at the sight.

Seth crawled back up the bed and flopped down on his back, Dean turned on his side to rest his head on Seth’s chest. Both men relaxed and tried to slow their heavy breathing, and coming down from their highs. “You really did look fucking amazing in that suit,” Seth told Dean, his hand on Dean’s shoulder and his thumb drawing small circles absentmindedly.

“Next time we get all dressed up, can we just skip the event and go straight to this?” Dean asked with a laugh.

“We might have to, I’m not sure I can go a whole evening seeing you in that thing without taking you to the bathroom and fucking you in a stall,” Seth confessed.

Dean picked his head up and looked at Seth, “Please, just do that next time.”

Seth laughed and captured Dean’s lips with his own, “Will do,” he said and then kissed Dean again.

Dean broke the kiss, “So, what else do you think we can do with a tie?” 


End file.
